


Wherever with you, I’m home.

by FxckitsNicola



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman tries to fix things between the shield, Set just after the news was announced that dean isn’t resigning with the WWE, Seth misses his boys, So Was I, based around dean leaving the wwe, but hes breaking, deans trying to be strong, from me and Seth lmao, mentions of Romans leukemia, put it this way, seths a mess, shield boys are crying messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckitsNicola/pseuds/FxckitsNicola
Summary: Part 1- Seth’s on his way home from Monday night raw, when he gets a notification through on his phone. It instantly feels like the world is crashing around him, he needs to get to Dean. He needs answers, he needs to find his way back home.Part 2-"The room was filled with unsaid words, filled with hurt and sadness. The thing that got Roman the most was knowing that when he returned he wasn't going to be able to celebrate it with his best friend in the whole world the way he had been dreaming of since he left WWE. No more stories that would cause him to laugh so hard he was crying in the backseat of their rental. Once the first tear fell, he knew they weren't going to stop."





	1. One day we'll be home, with no distance to show.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for all the hurt in this fic, I’m a sucker for punishment. Whilst writing this, I was listening to Home by Mini Ratsula.  
> I cried, whenever I listen to this song now I’ll be reminded of my shield boys. It just screams Dean leaving to me now. Whatever Dean chooses I’ll stick by him through thick and thin. 
> 
> My tumblr is @Reisabrisingr if any of you want to talk to someone, whether it’s to have someone to vent to, I’m here.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm currently uploading via my IPad, so some things are showing up in weird places which has been a struggle. For some reason my end notes for part one ended uo in chapter 2? 🤷♀️ Anyways, if youre reading this for the first time, please let me know your thoughts and opinions.

He had to laugh, how could people believe what the dirtsheets were saying? They base a living on rumours and what they think is happening backstage in the wrestling world.

 

He begins walking through the airport to collect his luggage from the conveyor belt when he gets a notification through on his phone. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees a twitter notification, he doesn’t bother checking before he’s swiping right to open the notification. He’s brought to WWE’s official page and he stops, his heart falls into his stomach and he feels himself choking up. “No.. no.. NO.” He opens the link and feels his eyes filling up with tears when he reads the article that’s been posted.

 

********_“ Dean Ambrose will_** **_not_** **_be_** **_renewing_** **_his_** **_contract_** **_with_** **_WWE_** **_when_** **_it_** **_expires_** **_in_** **_April_**. **

****

****

**_We are grateful and appreciative of all that Dean has given to the WWE and our fans. We wish him well and hope that one day Dean will return to WWE.”_ **

 

He spots his luggage and grabs it, walking straight to the check in desk. He try’s to compose himself, it can’t be true. By the time he makes it to the check in desk he’s jittery because he can’t help it, he needs to do something to take his mind off of it. He looks straight at the women on the desk,”I need a ticket to Las Vegas, Nevada. ASAP. I don’t care about the price, I’ll take whatever you’ve got.” The women can see right through him, she looks at him with pity in her eyes.

He knows he’s never been good at hiding his emotions. She spends the next five minutes looking through the computer. It feels like an enternity to him. “We’ve got a flight leaving in an hour, I don’t know if you’ll make it through security in time though.” He doesn’t even think about it, he’s already taken out his card to pay and handing over his passport. “I’ll take the risk.”

 

Once he’s paid and put his luggage on the belt, she’s handing over his ticket and passport. “I hope you make the flight.” He nods his head and starts taking his normal route through the airport, cutting through as much queues as he can.

 

By the time he makes it through the airport security he can hear the boarding call and he starts sprinting to his gate. He can hear some people shouting his name, he would normally stop for them. But he can’t, he needs to get on this flight.

 

He makes it to the desk, just as they’re announcing the final boarding call, he hands over his ticket and passport and starts to catch his breath.

 

Once he’s sitting in his seat, he takes out his phone and checks his percentage. He sighs when he realises it’s only got 5% left. He turns it off and puts it in his carry on, he knows now with no distraction, it’s going to be the longest 3 hours of his life. At least he was able to grab a seat up in first class, he doesn’t dare think of how much a last minute ticket will have cost him. He shuts his eyes, trying to forget about the world around him. 

 

He’s woken up by the jolts of the plane landing on the tarmac. He rubs his eyes and grabs his carry on bag preparing himself for the chaos of the Vegas airport.

 

He finally makes it through the airport within an hour and is finally in the car rental station. He throws his stuff into the trunk of the rental, and starts trying to remember the quickest way to get to Deans home. Driving through Vegas, he gets brought back to when Dean first bought his house and the three of them spent the night drinking on the strip just having fun, the next day being spent playing video games before they started to decorate Deans home. But that’s all it is now, a distant memory and he feels the anger building inside him. How could he do this to him? He starts speeding up the car because he needs to get some sort of relief.

 

He pulls up to Deans gate and jams in the key code, not giving a shit if hes invading the mans privacy.He drives up the road leading up the mountain towards Deans home and jams on the brakes as soon as he gets to the house. He knows this is a bad idea, considering the Ohioan hates him. It just fuels the anger inside him more. He walks up to the door not caring that it’s currently some time in the late evening. Too tired to even care he starts banging his fist on the door and shouting,”DEAN! I SWEAR YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR,YOU SON OF A B-“ he’s cut off by ice blue eyes staring back at him. He instantly feels more broken than he did before because when was he going to see them again after April? Dean scowls at him,”what the fuck are you doing here,Seth?”

 

Seth instantly pushes himself past Dean and starts pacing back and fourth in the hallway, feeling the anxiety building up inside him, he takes off his jacket and hangs it up before he turns to Dean hands shaking. “You’re asking what I’m doing here? You know fine well why I’m here Dean!!” He runs his fingers through his hair and starts biting on his already swollen lip from his nerves, looking at Deans for answers. But just sees him standing there arms crossed, eyes narrowing in on Seth with no emotion. Does he really hate him that much? Dean scoffs and turns to lock the door ,”You lost the right to show up to my house 4 years ago.”

 

Dean knew it was a hard topic to throw at Seth, but he can’t help it. He wants to be by himself and seeing Seth there is making things more real for him. He feels bad when he sees Seth visibly flinch at his words. Seth starts shaking, whether it’s from his empending anxiety over everyone he’s loved eventually leaving him or anger, he’s not sure. “How could you, Dean? How could you do that to me!” Dean isn’t sure what Seth’s going on about, all he’s done is cut a promo on raw and drove back home and has been home since. “ _What?_ You did loose that right when you stabbed me and Roman in the back.”

 

Seth’s body betrays him when he feels his eyes filling up with tears, Dean doesn’t deserve to see him like that anymore. If he hates him that much, then fine. He deserves that. He deserves everything Dean has to throw at him. “So you do hate me that much? You hate me that much that you can’t even tell me the fucking truth!” His voice breaks at the last sentence and he quickly wipes away the tears that escaped. He feels like the room is closing in on him, he starts trying to breath through his nose slowly to stop the impending anxiety attack. He just has to get the answer out of Dean and leave, then he can break down.

 

Dean can see the signs, he knows them all too well. He knows it starts with the walking, trying to distract himself. Then comes the fidgeting, whether it’s running his hands through his hair or biting his lip until it bleeds. The last sign is the tears and heavy breathing before Seth breaks. The last time Dean had to talk him through one was after Romans announcement. He just can’t figure out why Seth is so wound up, it was Hunter that Dean had chosen to wind up on Raw, not Seth. Dean try’s to walk closer to him to shorten the distance incase Seth’s legs gave out, knowing that the concrete flooring wouldn’t be the best of places for his former best friend to collapse on. He’s not that heartless,” _Seth..._  I have no idea what’s going on.”

 

Seth loses it, he thought that some part of Dean still cared about him. Especially when last night he brought up the fact he always believed in him. “You! You’re the problem.” Seth angerly wipes away the tears and try’s to swallow away the lump in his throat,”You of all people, the only person I thought that understood the pain I’m going through! How could you! _Not_ _after_ _Ro_.” Seth let’s out a sob, being brought back to the night he found out his best friend and someone he classed as an older brother was battling something as dangerous as leukaemia. Dean try’s to grab his arm to pull him into him, knowing that it’d hurt him being that close to Seth. He’s holding his own tears back at the mention of Roman, something he still hasn’t came to terms with himself. Seth pulls his arm away and backs himself up from Dean. “ _ **No!**_ _You_ _don’t_ _get_ _to_ _touch_ _me_. _You’re_ _leaving_ _me_! _You’re_ _letting_ _go_ _of_ _**everything**_ _we’ve_ _been_ _through_. You didn’t even have the balls to tell me yourself. I can’t loose you, Dean! **I** **can’t!** ” It takes Dean a moment then it dawns on him. His refusal to resign with WWE. Fucking dirtsheets and social media. He feels himself getting angry but is brought out of it by ones of Seth’s gut wrenching sobs.

 

He grabs onto Seth before he has the chance to fall. He feels Seth trying to push himself away but it just makes Dean hold onto him tighter. “ ** _Stop_**. **_You_** **_hate_** **_me_** , ** _Dean_**.” Dean manages to pick up Seth as he’s now started to hyperventilate and guide them to the couch. He sits down and pulls Seth closer to him running one of his hands threw Seth’s hair as he holds onto him with the other. “It’d be so much easier if I did hate you,Seth. But **_I_** _**don’t**_ , i could never hate you.” It causes Seth’s heart to break even more he just lets himself break into the mans arms who’s causing him all this heart ache.

 

They stay like that, just being in each other presence until Seth’s exhaustion of only having a couple of hours sleep the past weekend begins to catch up to him.

 

He ends up almost falling asleep there in Deans arms for the first time in years, finally feeling like he’s half way safe. The side of his body that’s not curled up against Dean is missing the other half of his home. The half of his home that’s back in Florida,fighting to get better. He pretends that the hand in his hair is Romans and he lets out another sob, curling into Deans embrace. “It’s alright, **_I’ll_** **_always_** **_be_** **_here_** , **Seth**.” Seth closes his eyes and finally falls asleep.

 

When Dean feels Seth’s breathing calming down, he looks down at Seth and sighs. He’s a shell of a man he used to be. Dean grabs the blanket that lies on the edge of the couch and throws it over them.

 

He reaches for his phone, and decides to do a quick google search of his name. He begins to feel anger, how could the WWE confirm the rumours without speaking to him first? All he had said to Vince was he wasn’t _sure_ about signing again. Not that he didn’t _want_ to. He just said he needed time to think.

 

He opens up his messages and clicks on create a new message, he searches through his contacts until he comes across,” **Big** **Dawg** ” he laughs at the emojis that Roman had put beside his name, he remembers telling Roman that they didn’t make sense and having Roman tell him to loosen up. He smiles to himself and the bigger dog emoji with two smaller dogs behind it. The contact photo of the three of them in the hotel room smiling to the camera, Seth in the middle with his blonde streak. Dean looks down at where his hand is still running over the same area where the blonde patch used to be. Knowing that it calmed Seth immensely when someone would stroke that particular area.

 

He sees Seth lip has already started to bruise and swell where he had been biting it, his eyes puffy and his skin red from the crying. He takes a quick picture and attached it to the text, he decides to scroll through the emojis before adding a frown and sends it to Roman.

 

He locks his phone and falls asleep holding Seth, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a hard day. Knowing that he’d need to give Seth answers that he didn’t have.

 

Five minutes later Deans phone buzz’s, it’s a text from Roman, all it says is two emojis, _one of an airplane and the other a home._

 


	2. And wherever we go, I know. Till death do us part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The room was filled with unsaid words, filled with hurt and sadness. The thing that got Roman the most was knowing that when he returned he wasn't going to be able to celebrate it with his best friend in the whole world the way he had been dreaming of since he left WWE. No more stories that would cause him to laugh so hard he was crying in the backseat of their rental. Once the first tear fell, he knew they weren't going to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to write, but by god. This is a tearjerker. I love you all.
> 
> A/N 9,000+ words in this one chapter, oops. No wonder it took me a month to do. I hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing this.

Romans in Hawaii when the news breaks about Dean not resigning with the WWE, he knew things were bad, but not this bad.

Roman knew that Deans heart and soul would always be the WWE. He doesn’t even need to say anything when he walks into Dwaynes trailer. “Dwayne, i-“ Dwayne just looked at him with sad eyes, “I know Ro, take your time. Whether that’s a couple of days or a couple of weeks. Just come back when you and your boys are ready.” He walks over and hugs him.”Thank you.”

When Romans packed up his things he try’s to phone Seth, knowing that Seth could be impulsive to say the least. When he gets no answer he sighs and knows that Seth has done the exact same thing he thought he would. Roman just prayed that things didn’t get out of hand before he could get there. He sits on his hotel bed and places his head in his hands. How could things go so wrong so quickly?

Things always seemed so certain to the three of them in the beginning. Work their buts off, prove they're the three best wrestlers developmental had and get called up. When that didn’t work, they took matters into their own hands and proved that they deserved to be there. Deserved to be called up, how could the crowd and higher ups ignore them after the stunt they pulled that night. And it worked, they kept on fighting until they made their debut at TLC and got to stay on the main roster, then they managed to win the belts at extreme rules to cement their legacy. Roman smiles, remembering how happy they all were that night. They even booked their own hotel rooms for the first time as a treat to themselves. It didn’t work though.

—————————  
Roman couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, Seth and Dean were currently arguing over who looked the best as a champion. He took a sip of his beer and laughed at the sight of both men in nothing but sweat pants with a title around their waists. The laugh caused him to get a glare from both men, all he did was shrugged. “All I’m saying is, you know the ladies can’t keep their eyes off of me or keep their hands off me.” He knew that would stop them from arguing with one another and they wouldn’t dare argue back with him. He finished his beer and grabbed another, “C'mon boys, we’re the best thing this company has got to offer. No need to argue bout who looks better because we’re already the best people in the company.” Seth grabbed another beer already feeling the buzz and sat on the edge of the bed pushing Roman over to the wall next to the double bed. Roman didn’t complain though, he’d grown used to it. He put his arm over Seth’s shoulder,”Always so needy when you’re drunk.” Seth sat up and turned to face Roman, just before he had a chance to argue he was cut off by Deam flopping down on the bed,”Don’t even try and deny it, you’re a light weight that’s needy as anything on a good day, let alone when you’ve had a few beers.” Seth laid back on Romans arm knowing there was no point in arguing,”Whatever.” Dean turned over and grabbed his beer before he laid his head on Seths chest just sipping away at his beer.

The three of them lay there in silence before Seth broke it,”Do you guys think we’ll still be important to the company in 5 years? Like, do you see us winning the royal rumble or money in the bank and ending up in the main event of Wrestlemania?”

Roman took a while to think of an appropriate answer,”We'll do what we have to, but I’m not putting our brotherhood at risk for any of that.”

Dean put his fist up in the air,”Same here, you guys are my family for better or for worse. It’s the shield until the day I die,baby.”

Seth just hummed in agreement and met his fist in the middle. His eyes slowly drifting shut. Roman looked down and smiled,”He’s a goner, I’m not gonna be able to move.” Dean lifted his head off of Seth’s chest and laughed,”Typical, the one night we go all out his body gives up on him.” Dean sat up and took the beer can from Seth’s hand and put his hand out to Roman to take his from him.”Thanks man.” Dean placed them into the bag they were using for a bin and turned off the lights, he got into their normal position of himself facing Seth with his arm over Seth’s waist and Roman being the big spoon. Roman heard Dean yawn, “Night Uce, love yah.” Dean found Romans hand and placed his over it,”Love yah too, brother.”

————————————-

Roman was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door, he sighed at the memory, knowing how young they were, if you told them that 6 years ago what was going on just now, they’d never believe a word that was said. He opens the door to Dwayne standing there, he looks at him confused, it’s almost midnight and Roman should be leaving any minute,”Do you really think I’d let you travel to Vegas by yourself? Before you say anything, I’ve already got the jet ready to go. You’re in no fit state to be dealing with airport crowds and being hounded by media.” Roman smiled softly, grateful for the kind gesture. "Thank you”

Romans already at the airport, ready to board the private jet when he gets the text from Dean. He’s surprised to say the least. He’s been trying to get in contact with Dean for months, but gave up waiting for a reply after the first 5 missed calls and countless numbers of texts. He knew Dean needed space and would reach out when he needed to, he’s known him long enough to know that pestering Dean is the last thing either of them needs. He always made sure to send Dean updates on how he’s been doing. Knowing that it would reassure Dean to some extent, to show that even though Roman hasn’t been happy with his actions towards their younger brother, that he still cared and loved Dean. He hadn’t spoken to Dean or seen him since October. He opens the text surprised to see it’s a picture of Seth, he looks so broken and lost and it makes Roman feel like shit. All he want just now is to be with his brothers, to hold them and try and make them feel better. As he looks closer at the picture, he can tell that Seth’s had a breakdown. He tries to clear the lump in his throat and the tears that have started to well in his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say or what he’s going to do, all he knows is that he has to be with his boys. He sends Dean a text with a airplane and house emoji, hoping silently to himself that he gets there before Dean wakes up to receive the text. He lets out a shaky breath before climbing up the steps to the jet.

He sits down in front of Dwayne, and closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep before he has to deal with the impending blowout between Seth and Dean. He’s broken out of his thoughts by Dwayne,”How are you holding up,Uce?” Roman opens his eyes, feeling the jet taking off. Only 8 hours to go and he’d be in Vegas. He knows Seth and Dean will most likely be asleep when he gets there, he knows that they always sleep for longer than eight hours when they first get home from touring the world. He misses it, misses the chaos of the WWE schedule, _god_ , he never thought he'd miss it as much as he does. He knows deep down though, the main reason it hurts so much is because of how close he and his brothers are. "In all honesty, I don’t know. How could it all go wrong so quickly? It was always meant to be us three against the world.” Dwayne looks at him with sad eyes,”It will be Ro, youse have an unbreakable bond. You don’t see that much in our world. Youse took one another in and made that bond since day one. It’ll all be okay, _you know that._ ” Roman sighs,”I hope so, I really do.” He closes his eyes just wanting to sleep, he feels confused,hurt and angry. He wants Dean to be happy, but a part of him is selfish, he wants their home and family to be together and with one another until the end of one another's careers, he always thought they'd have one last match together before the three of them left the WWE for retirement.

—————————————————————

Romans in the ring at Wrestlemania and he feels like breaking down. He’s let everyone down, the people backstage. His family, the boys and girls at raw and the fans. As much as they always boo him, he just wants to make them happy and to give them the champion that they deserve. His head hurts, he feels dizzy and light headed. He slowly stands up and grabs the towel to wipe away the blood that’s falling down his face. He walks over to his parents and hugs them. He hears his dad tell him how proud he is, but he doesn’t believe him.

He’s walking up the ramp and the cameras are in his face, all he wants is to go back to his hotel room and just be by himself and sleeping. Walking through the curtain at Wrestlemania he sees the other guys and girls trying to find words to say to him, he walks over to Vince away to apologise for letting him down, he sees the title on the table beside Vince, what is it doing there? “Vince, I’m -“ he’s cut off by Vince standing up and hugging him,”You had no other option Roman, he could have seriously hurt you. You done good.” Vince let’s go off him,”go get looked over, okay? Sleep it off and we can talk tomorrow.” Roman doesn’t say anything else, he’s brought out of his thoughts by someone softly holding his wrist, he turns around and sees Seth with his big doe eyes looking at him, he doesn’t say anything, knows that it’s not the right time and place to do so.

Roman follows him through the curtain and starts to walk down the hallway, he’s slower than normal, he leans against one of the walls when he feels like his legs are going to give out. Seth stops immediately, rushing over to Roman. He grabs one of Romans arms and places it around his shoulders,”Let me be the one to look after you,okay?” Roman try’s to break down his own walls, because he knows Seth will take care of him. But he’s always been the strong one for the other two. “ _Okay_.” Seth helps stand him back up and wraps his free arm around Romans waist, he feels safer being closer to Roman. It brings him comfort to feel the weight of Roman beside him, although it’s Roman he’s scared for. There was just so much blood. When Roman gets to the trainers room, Seth helps him to the door,”I’ll go grab our bags, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Roman lies there as the doctors begin to stitch him up, he’s too busy thinking about how he failed to do what he claimed he’d be able to do for months. Maybe he should give up, maybe he just isn’t meant to be the face of the company, the one to hold the boat a flaot. Maybe it’s time to give up. He vaguely hears them speaking to him about what theyre doing, but it’s too much. It’s all just too much to think about,to pay attention to.

He feels someone laying their hand on his bicep, they move it down to his hand and he feels them squeeze it. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who it is, they both just stay there not saying a word. They stay there in silence until the doctors are done stitching him up, he knows he’s going to have a killer head ache the next couple of days and he’s not looking forward to it.

Once he hears the door close, he slowly sits himself up on the bed and just places his head in his hands. He feels the bed shift as Seth sits down beside him, he’s grateful that Seth is just letting him be knowing that it’s not the time and place to ask questions.

Roman feels Seth moving back to lean against the wall, he knows it’s Seth’s way of saying that if Roman needs comfort he’s there. “You know they’re going to want you to say something for the cameras soon. I tried to tell them it’s not the time or the place but they wouldn’t listen.” Roman sighs and goes to lie his head against Seth’s chest. “Thank you.” Seth smiles and begins to detangle the parts of Romans hair he can. “It’s no bother, you know I’m always here for you.” They just stay there until they hear the knock on the door. Seth gets up to answer, he lets the camera man in. He stands behind the camera man knowing that it’s solely Roman they want to bother.

Seth’s proud of Roman, always has been. The way Romans always been able to hold his head up high when things would be breaking others down. The way he gives his heart and sole to the auidience each and every night, no matter if it’s a crowd of 2,000 people or if it’s Wrestlemania. It’s always been for them,everything he does. He just stands there, being a presence of comfort to Roman on one of the hardest nights of his career.

_“Sometimes it’s scary y’know? how many beatens like this can you take? I got 3 inner stitches, 8 or 9 stitches on one of the cuts a few staples for one of the cuts above that.”_

Roman looks towards the floor, trying to mask the hurt he’s feeling not just physically but emotionally. Seth can tell it’s going to be a long night ahead of it for the both of them, but he’s going to do whatever it takes, that’s one thing he’ll always do. Protect the ones he cares about.

 _“I just hope people are willing to see that I’m willing to do_ _anything. I’m proud of what I’ve done.”_

Raoman feels like he can't breathe, he feels like his entire world is falling down around him, but he can't let the world see the shell of  broken man, he needs to be the superhero kids seen him as.

_“I just hope my kids see it and learn from it and replicate it because that’s what it takes.”_

Roman chokes up and it breaks Seth to see, this isn’t his Roman, this is a broken man and it breaks his heart. He just wants to tell them to get out and leave Roman alone for once in their lifes.

_"Every inch of you physically, ever fiber of you mentally. To the bone, through your soul. That’s the only way to get to the top and stay on top .”_

Roman sniffs, trying to stop himself from crying on camera no matter how hard it is. He’s not going to allow them to see that Brock won, not just the title. But managed to also break down Roman _“and as long as I can keep doing it, then imma do it._ ” Roman just stays there, not saying anything else. He’s said all he can.

Seth moves from behind the camera to open the door, silently telling the cameramen that it’s time for them to leave and thankfully they get the hint. He shuts the door and walks over to Roman and wraps his arms around him, he places one hand on the back of Romans head, guiding him into a hug. “I’m so god damn proud of you.”

After Seth managed to help Roman change into something comfy they drive back to the hotel in silence. When they enter the room Seth heads to the bathroom and turns on the bath and grabs Romans bathroom stuff and places it beside the tub. When he gets back to the room he sits on the edge of the bed with Roman, “anything from Dean yet?” Roman shrugs,”I turned it off before the match, didn’t feel like turning it on after. I’ll speak to him later.” Seth sighs and removes his suit jacket and shirt. “I’ve ran the bath for you, just give me a shout when you need to do your hair, okay? I’ll phone Dean and speak to him for you.” Roman slowly moves from the bed wincing in pain,”thank you.” He leans down and kisses the top of Seth’s head before going to the bathroom.  
Seth changes into a pair of sweat pants before grabbing both his and Romans phones and plugging them into charge. He lies in bed and stares at the screen, he’s got so many texts and calls but one name out weighs them all.

**Dean-o 10 missed calls, 15 texts.**  
**Dean-o:- “grand slam champ!! Congrats babe, I knew you could do it!!”**  
**“Welcome to the club, the hounds are taking over the business.”**  
**“You spoke to Ro before his match???”**  
**“Tell him I said to beat Lesnars ass and to take the belt home.”**  
**“ARE YOU WATCHING??”**  
**“THE FUCK IS LESNAR DOING??”**  
**“FUCKING RAG DOLLING HIM ON THE TABLE.”**  
**“WTF WTF WTF R U SERIOUS?? THATS SO MUCH FUCKING BLOOD.”**  
**“IMMA FUCKING MURDER LESNAR WHEN I GET BACK.”**  
**“HOW FUCKING DARE HE!! IM SO FUCKING MAD.”**  
**“Get roman to call me asap.”**  
**“How’s Roman??”**  
**“Seth, answer me.”**  
**“I SAID FUCKING ANSWER.”**  
**“Seth fucking Rollins I swear to actual god if you don’t answer this phone right now, when i next see you, my foot is going so far up your ass you won’t be able to walk for a week.”**

Seth sighed, he should’ve known how hard it must’ve been for Dean to be sitting at home when all of this was happening and to not be able to do anything. He sat up in bed and called Dean back,”Fucking finally, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for over a fucking hour. Why do you even bother having a phone if yo- actually I’ll go on about that later. Where’s Roman? You better of not left him by himself Rollins..” Seth sighed rubbing his forehead, between Dean and Roman he had no idea how he was going to help the both of them. “Dean-“ He was cut off instantly,”I don’t care how much he told you he was fine, you know he lies to get us not to worry about him.” Seth let out a deep breath reminding himself not to snap at Dean. “Dean! Shut up for a minute,okay?” He heard what he could guess was Dean pulling over in his car,”Are you driving right now?” He could hear the flick of a lighter in the background. “And smoking?? I thought you gave that up.” “I did, but i couldn’t keep calm! It’s been over an hour and a half Seth since the match and I couldn’t get a hold of youse. I was stressed, I just headed up to the nearest gas station to pick up a pack. I swear I’ll stop again in the morning. Now, how’s Ro?” He could tell there was something off with the way Dean was talking, but he wasn’t going to press it. It’s been a hard night for the three of them. “Not good, he had to get about 12 stitches and about 5-6 staples. I think Lesnar also bruised a few ribs, I only seen his body slightly in the trainers room. Mentally, he’s at an all time low. I don’t know what I can do to help him Dean.” He could hear Dean mumbling under his breath,”fuck, you know what to do Seth, you’re the architect. You’ve always managed before, it’s just harder this time,okay. But you’ll manage, we always get through this. Together or apart, we always get through this. Just make sure to remove as much blood from Romans hair, you know how much he loves it. Just believe in yourself Seth.” Seth sighed, sometimes Dean was closed off, the quiet one. But he always knew how to make people feel better. He could hear Roman shout on him from the bathroom,”I’ve gotta go help Ro, Dean. I love you and thank you.” He heard a chuckle from Dean,”i love you too, go keep an eye on big dog.”  
Seth walked into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub, he grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning the dry blood from around Romans cuts, being careful to avoid touching them directly. He looked at the tub and knew it was going to be hard to clean Romans hair from the angle they were at,”You alright if i climb in to wash your hair?” The three of them have seen each other naked countless times from being too drunk, too sore or ill to move, or the times they let their relationship go more than just friends. But he still wanted to ask, knowing now that it was a sensitive time for Roman.

Roman looked at him with sad eyes and just nodded his head, Seth took off his sweat pants and sat in the tub behind Roman, he grabbed the shampoo and started to gently massage it into his hair, trying to remove as much blood as possible. It hurt Seth to see the one who was always the strongest piece in their puzzle so beaten down. Once he removed all the shampoo and conditioner he just sat there in the bath holding Roman, just trying to ease away the pain they were both feeling. He silently wished Dean was there with them, he would always be able to bring some form of lightness to the situation. Once the water had gotten cold Seth had decided it was more than time to just curl up in bed and forget about the day. " _Ro_?" Roman was pulled out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes and began to sit up," _yeah_?" Seth seen the slow movements of Roman, it was better than what they had been earlier, he hoped that the bath had somehow helped loosen up his aches and pains."lets get out of here, order a pizza and just chill for a bit watching a movie." Roman smiled softly, Seth always knew his weakness. "Yeah, can we call Dean too?" Seth smiled, there was their Roman,"of course."

Once they had dried off and changed into their sweats Seth sat on the bed behind Roman, styling his hair. No matter how much pain Roman was in he would never leave his hair to do its own thing. They were pulled out of their silence with someone banging on their hotel room door. Roman sighed,"please, can you just tell them I'm sleeping and i'll speak to them tomorrow?" Seth placed the hair brush on the bed and got up kissing Roman temple,"of course." Whoever was at the door obviously had enough of waiting because they'd started to knock again,"alright! Im coming." Once Seth had opened the door he was pushed out of the way,"Romans not in th-" the person turned around Seth knew that baby blue eyes anywhere, he threw himself at them. Dean put his things down and wrapped his arms around Seth before whispering in his ear,"Where is he?" Seth pulled away with the biggest smile on his face. Whispering back,"Probably pretending to be asleep,he didn't want any visitors." Dean smirked,"i'm the exception in all this."

Dean walked through the hotel room until he stopped in front of Roman, who was still pretending to sleep, he gently laid his hand on the side of Romans face, anger filling inside him when he seen the lump and bruise that was already starting to form where Lesnar had busted him open. Roman kept his eyes closed and leaned into the touch,"they gone,Seth?" Dean smirked,"Nope." Making an audible pop at the end of the word,Romans eyes shot open," _ **Dean!**_ " He practically threw himself out of the bed to trapped Dean in a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, "i've missed you too big dog."

Dean felt wetness on his shoulder,"hey, its alright. Im here now, _I've got you_." Seth stood behind them, just letting them have their moment, he already had the food and drinks Dean had brought with him on the table in the room laid out. They stayed like that until Roman had calmed down a bit,"Seth, get your ass over here." Seth smirked,"needy as always." He didn't care though, that was the way it always had been, they needed each other to feel whole.

They eventually made there way through the food and drinks that Dean had brought and the pizzas they had ordered, just sitting laughing at different memories.

Afterwards they laid in bed, Roman in the middle as seth and Dean were curled up at his sides. Being careful not to apply too much pressure to Romans bruised ribs,"how did you even get here,Dean?" Dean smirked, of course Seth of all people needed to know how he kept it under wraps. "Decided to come here anyways, it was Wrestlemania. We're always together for it, knew that youse would want me here to celebrate or if this happened. Got in my car and just drove, pulled over to watch your matches and continued to drive, stopped outside of New Orleans when you finally called and picked up all that stuff from a local gas station. Kept my hood up and sunglasses on. Knew the majority of fans would be at mania so that made it easier. Jimmy and Jey helped me into the hotel lobby and gave me the room number."

Roman chuckled,"of course they'd be involved in this somehow. I was wondering why they haven't spoke to me since before my match, those lil shits. Hows your elbow holding up, Uce?" Dean sighed,"earliest i'll be back is summerslam. Just wish i could show up tomorrow and teach Lesnar a lesson." Seth reached over and held Deans hand,"you'll be back soon though, and we can remind everyone on Raw whos yard it is."

————————————————————————

Roman woke up to the jet landing, he stretched out letting out a yawn. Dwayne looked at him,"you feeling any better yet?" Roman smiled softly,"I know what I've gotta do, be there for them. Just help them with what they're feeling and dealing with, I've gotta be the strong one."

Roman packed his stuff up in the suv, still trying to process the news of Dean leaving, he knew deep down this wasn't the end of them, it wasn't the end of the shield. They've been through so much bullshit together in the past, it was just the case of another fork in the road for them, but the shield will always run this business, although they aren't brothers by blood, their bond runs thicker than that.

It hits him when he's driving through the mountains heading to Deans, its still early morning in Vegas. What is he going to do or say? He feels angry that Dean didn't bother to speak to him about it. Angry that no matter what they do, the world just seemed to try and rip them apart and tear them down. He knows they didn't have the best morals when they first came up to the WWE, but what were they meant to do? Just stay in NXT, waiting for a call up? Just to appear once in a blue moon? They were better than that. They'd all fought their whole lives, they all dealt with their own personal demons, they deserved that big break. They just decided to be the own ones to call the shots.

He was upset, because the shield still had a story to tell. He didn't know how him and Seth would manage without Dean, he held them together and always brought them back to reality. Dean deserved better from Vince, he deserved so much more opportunities than he was given.

He was scared of what would happen to Dean if he went back to the independents, he wouldn't have his two brothers there to guide him through the darkest of days, to pull him out of his thoughts. What would happen when Mox was trying to make an appearance? Mox made Dean do stuff that wasn't safe, that put Deans body and mind through torture.

He pulled up to Deans just after 8am, he put in the gate code and drove up the long road to Deans house. He spotted what he presumed is Seth's rental just parked haphazardly outside Deans house, it was an obvious signs of Seth's stress. He parked behind it and reached into his bag to grab his keys. He turned off the car and locked the car and stood outside just breathing in the humid air, just thinking. How could things all go wrong.. he sighed and walked to the door, he unlocked it and turned to shut the door as quietly as possible.

He took a deep breath,trying to build up the courage to do this. He walked into the living room and walked over to the front of the couch his heart swelled. The sight of Seth and Dean wrapped up in each others embrace made him more emotional than he thought it would. _Fuck_ , it was gonna be harder than he thought. _He cant loose this, he doesn't want to_. He sat there just taking it in, it could possibly be the last time he could savour the love of his two boys, his family.

He decided to bite the bullet, choosing the lesser of two evils, he reached out and moved the hair off of Seth's face, he gently stroked the side of his face. Seth began to stir in his sleep, he whispered softly. "hey, c'mon. Time to get up." Seth opened his eyes and was shocked at what he seen," _Ro_?" Roman chuckled," _hey_.." Seth sat up slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. "Ro, i - i." Roman moved forward and wrapped his arms around Seth,"It's alright, i'm here." Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and held onto him for dear life. "I- how?"

Roman chuckled,"don't think about it, just try and collect your bearings before we wake up a sleeping bear." They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and enjoying the comfort it brought one another. Roman was the first to pull away. "Go get cleaned up, you look like shit. I need to speak to Dean by myself first, then we're sorting this shit out." Seth got off of the couch,"Okay, i'll just grab a quick shower." He hurried out of the living room, leaving Roman to deal with Dean.

Roman took a deep breath, his mind flooding back to the stuff Dean had said to Seth since October, the stuff he knew would push Seth to his breaking point. Forgetting he was hurting Roman in the process.

He tore the blanket off of Dean, knowing it would abruptly wake him. Roman didn't care, he wanted this over with quickly, he didn't want Seth to see the impending argument. Dean sat up with a jolt,"The fuck Se-" Dean caught a glimpse of a pissed off Roman in front of him," _Shit_.." Roman crossed his arms," _ **Yeah, shit.**_ " Dean started to stand up but was stopped instantly. "No, we're talking this out between _us_. Because if we don't it'll get messy. Now sit your ass down and listen." Dean knew there was no point in trying to argue with Roman when he was like this, all Dean wanted was a quiet break away at home before he had to go back on the road but he wasn't gonna get that. "Alright, talk then."

Roman rolled his eyes, today was gonna be tough. "First of all, **_how fucking dare you say that i deserve what I'm gonna through because of what we did in the shield?_** Do you know how wrong that is on so many fucking levels, Dean? _Do you_? And throwing it in Seth's face as well. Do you really think i wouldn't have found out? Then burning your vest, saying we made you weak? Nah, cut the fucking **_bullshit_**!"

Roman sat on the table in front of Dean, reminding himself to breath. He counted to ten and let out the breath he was holding. "What were you thinking? And don't even get me started on your bullshit with betraying myself and Seth the night i had to leave."

Dean sat there, he didn't know what to say. He seen the pain, hurt and anger in Romans eyes and he felt like shit for being the one to cause that. No matter how much stupid shit he'd done before, Roman had never been angry at him.

Roman let out a frustrated sigh,"Okay. If thats how things are gonna go, then i'm gonna grab Seth and we're going. Because clearly, you don't give a single shit about us." Roman stood up, he wasn't putting up with any of Dean's shit.

Dean grabbed his arm,"Roman, wait." Roman stared at him and sat back down. "You gonna talk then? Because i need fucking answers Dean." Dean looked up, trying to stop the tears from building in his eyes. "Do you know how hard that day was for me?" He looked Roman straight in the eyes," it was fucking torture! And all Seth could do was go on about the stupid tag titles. How that was for you!" Dean stood up and started to pace.

He turned to look at Roman,"how the **fuck** could he even think of going into another match?!" Dean wiped away a single tear that had fallen. "It was _**fucking bullshit!**_ How on earth could he fucking celebrate on the worse night in the history of the shield."

Roman looked at Dean shocked, he never really thought of how Dean would feel. "Dea-" Dean cut him off. "No! You got your chance to talk now its mine!" Roman seen out of the corner of his eye Seth away to walk into the room. "Nobody gave a shit about how i felt! As soon as you left, all people done was surround Seth, gave him their thoughts and condolences! And they just had to keep replaying that damn moment throughout the entire show. But what about me,huh? Am i just someone to take the beatings and be your guys body guard? No one gave a _shit_ about how i was coping. _You were gone!_ And what type of person would i be to phone you and cry down the phone to you?" Dean had gave up holding back the tears, they were flowing freely down his face.

Seth couldn't handle what he was hearing any longer, it was his fault. His fault that Dean was leaving, his fault that Dean was suffering, his fault their brotherhood was broken from the beginning. He turned away and walked out the door, he couldn't deal with what he had heard, he just needed to **_get out_**. To get away from it all before his body betrayed him again.

Dean was fighting his emotions, he didnt want to cry. Especially in front of Roman, he should be the one being strong for him "What am i meant to do? _You've always been my rock to lean on Roman, always!_ You've never gave up on me and then you were gone, and i had nobody. Nobody except fucking Mox in the back of my head." Dean brought his hands up to his hair and tried to pull on it but couldn't, "Why the fuck did it have to be you,Roman?" Dean turned around, he couldn't look at Roman any longer, or he was truly gonna break.

Roman slowly stood up when Dean had turned around, "Dean, you know I wouldn't have cared, I _needed_ to know how you were feeling."

Deans body had began to shake, he wasnt paying attention to what Roman was saying,"During that match, it just felt _wrong_. We should've been there with _you_ , not fighting for stupid fucking titles! And Mox, that _fucking shit_ was just there. Telling me it was _**Seth's**_ fault, _**Seth**_ broke us the first time. He just kept telling me I had _no one_ , that all Seth cared about was being a champion. I tried to ignore him, i did! But when Seth won, and then he hugged me and said something about how being champions for you and i lost it. He was so fucking happy! And then I just remember pushing him away and Mox took over." Dean had lost it, he felt like fucking shit just remembering, seeing what he had done to Seth. He grabbed a cup that was on the counter and threw it, he seen the glass break and he just wanted to destroy everything he could see.

He was shaking, Mox was trying to get back in his head. He turned around to face Roman, his face wet with tears,"Do you know how much i **_hate_** myself for that night,Ro? _I lost it_ , and i couldn't do nothing. Mox just wouldn't stop, i- i wasnt back until i was up the stairs and all i seen was Seth lying there, crying and i caused that. **_Me_**."

Roman felt like shit, how could he be so stupid not to see that their own insecurities were always going to be the reason for the shields demise? He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to Dean wrapping his arms around him. "Im so _fucking_ sorry Dean, i should've been there for you." As soon as Roman felt Deans arms wrapped around him he let his own walls come down.

"I just, i thought you didn't need me anymore." Roman started to choke up,"i thou- thought if i just left you — to deal with it. You'd call me when you wanted to talk."

Dean scoffed,”I will always need you- _always_.” They stayed like that, just holding each other until Dean calmed down enough, Roman looked over his shoulder and noticed that Seth had disappeared from the door way. “You alright enough to talk this out with Seth? Or do you still need a moment?” Dean wipes away the tears that were still wetting his cheeks, “yeah, I guess. We both look like shit as it is, ‘pose it’s nothing new though.” Roman let out a soft chuckle,”yeah,I guess.”

Roman walked into the hall way and looked over to the stairs, when he didn’t see Seth sitting there he decided to head up the stairs,”Seth?” When he got no reply he headed into the guest bedroom, the bathroom door was open,” _Seth_? You in there?” When he got no reply he checked the bathroom, only to be met by emptiness. He walked out of the room and raised his voice,” ** _Seth? Uce, where yah at_**?” Silence. That’s all he was met with, he walked down stairs and headed through the living room,”You seen Seth? Just cause he’s not upstairs, just incase he passed me whilst I was checking the bedroom.” Dean looked up from the couch,”no? I haven’t seen him since last night. Thought you would’ve spoke to him this morning and sent him off.” Roman sighed in frustration,”I did. I sent him to shower so I could have it out with you, he came down sooner than expected. I thought he was going to wait it out upstairs, but he’s gone.”

Dean stood up,and headed for the door way, putting on the closest pair of shoes. “C’mon, if I know anything about Seth it’s that he runs away from his problems.” Roman followed him out,”I’ll try and phone him and head for the mountain trail, you wanna scop out around the house? Cars still here so that’s a good sign.” Roman sighed,"I just pray that the idiot just went for some fresh air." Dean shrugged,and started heading for the trail,"You know as much as me Roman, thats a _long_ shot."

Roman had walked all around the house and garden and there was no sign of Seth anywhere, he was growing frustrated. How could three guys who were at the top of the wrestling world last year end up such broken messes? He started walking down the hill leading to the entrance of Deans property when he spotted him,  
legs pulled up to his chest, head leaning on his knees. He jogged down to the bottom of the hill and stopped in front of him. "Seth?" Roman crouched down and placed his hands on the side of Seths legs," _Uce_? Hey, look at me."

Seth slowly lifted up his head, unable to ignore the request of Roman," _Ro_?" His eyes filled up with tears as he started to panic again. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth, knowing if he didn't act now he'd find it impossible to calm Seth."It's alright, i'm here, _i've got you._ " He slowly manoeuvred Seth so he was sitting in his lap,"Always here, always." Seth let out a shaky breath against Romans neck,"He hates me Ro, blames me for everything." Roman tightened his grip, trying to make his presence known,"He doesn't, he could never hate you." Seth pulled back enough to look Roman in the eyes,"but he hates me, i screwed things up with him **_again_** ,Roman." Seth looked down, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Roman lifted up Seth's chin to look him straight in the eyes,"Stop. Stop blaming everything on yourself. None of this, none of this is your fault Seth. C'mon, lets get you inside before the sun truly messes you up."

They're walking back to the house when Roman pulls out his phone to send Dean a text. Got him, meet you back at the house. Roman pockets his phone and wraps his arm around Seth's waist pulling him closer," Y'know, you and Dean can be complete and utter pains in my backside sometimes, but i'll always be here for you." Seth sighed,"We're the worse, haven't even had the chance to even check in on you with how much we've been focusing on our own emotions." Roman chuckled,"To be honest with you Seth, i'm glad. I'm getting tired of people treating me differently, like i'm gonna break. But don't stress that pretty head of yours, the big dog is whooping leukemias ass. I'll be back and coming for my universal title before you know it." Seth smiled,"Good, i'll try and win the rumble for you. Then go on to take the title from the part timing ass. It deserves someone who respects the business to hold it and once your back, you'll be at the top of the line for the belt." Roman laughed," Just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

Once inside the house, Dean throws himself against Seth embracing him in a hug. "Don't yah dare run off like that again, you hear me?" Seth reluctantly hugs Dean back,"Sorry?" Dean pulled away and looked him in the eyes,"I'll explain everything in a minute, but you have to understand one thing first." Seth looked at him, he felt conflicted, Deans actions have been anything but the Dean he's known and loves since October, but the Dean looking at him just now reminded him of the person he loved. "Okay.." Dean took a deep breath,"I said some shit to Roman earlier, but i need you to understand i don't _hate_ you Seth, far from it. You're my brother, my wrestling soulmate. I love yah, okay?" Seth looked at Dean, trying to find any reason in Deans face to not believe the words he just heard, but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Dean and just held onto him,"i love you too, i'm sorry for being a jerk." Roman looked at them, his boys, his brothers, his world acting they way they should. It made his heart swell, along with Jojo they meant everything to him.

He walked over to them and held out his arms,"Sorry to kill the moment, but your Samoan wants in on this." Seth and Dean didn't even take ten seconds before they had thrown themselves against Roman. The three of them went into their normal embrace, Roman in the middle with his arms around the both of them with Seth and Dean having an arm around him and the other around one another, after 6 years of being a team and 8 years of friendship, they'd perfected it. Roman was the first to break their silence,"Come on, youse two need to talk things out."

Once they'd sat down in the living room, Dean had told Seth everything. Everything from feeling alone, to Mox returning, to feeling broken and resenting the attention Seth was receiving, to pushing Seth away to try and lessen the pain. Seth was lost for words, he didn't know how to respond to what he'd just heard, he knew he had to act quick before Dean started closing in on himself,"It's okay, it's not your fault. I should've been there for you, saved you from feeling alone like a brother should. I never seen you different." Seth wrapped his arms around Dean, "you're still my Dean and i'm sorry for calling you names. You didn't deserve that low blow."

Roman returned from the kitchen was three open beers,"Now that you two have sorted your emotions out, we still need to talk about the elephant in the room." Dean pulled back from Seth, and leaned against the couch letting out a heavy sigh. "Can this please wait?" Roman handed him a beer and sat on the chair in the corner of the room,"Nope. I didn't fly all the way here just for you to not tell us why you're not signing a new contract." Dean groaned,"for fuck sake, alright." He took a large swing from his beer almost finishing the whole thing. "I'm done, i've got nothing else to offer to the company. They don't give a damn bout me, no matter how hard i fight, no matter how many shows i show up to, no matter what i do. Im just forgotten about." Dean finished off the rest of his beer and walked into the kitchen returning with the whole box and setting it on the table. He opens up another bottle and sips on it instead this time,"It sucks." He fiddles with the paper before looking at Roman then Seth, "It was different when we were together, the three of us were always on TV, always on PPV's but now? It's like, I'm just there." Seth was away to say something before he caught a glimpse of Roman shaking his head at him and mouthing"not now." Dean ran his hand through the short locks on top of his head,"I've given my heart. My soul. My body. For this company, and i'm just not respected for it. Not a thank you, not a you did good out there. Heck, even the crowd aren't even that interested anymore. I just, i'm done. I just, I want a break from it all." Dean sat their quietly, not saying anything else. Roman and Seth didn't know what else to say. They couldn't do anything to change the way things were backstage, or the way that Dean was feeling. Seth decided to be the one to break the silence,"You planning on going to another company?" Dean looked up at him and shrugged,"Dunno.. haven't even thought about it. I just know, being in the WWE just isn't what i want anymore."

The room was filled with unsaid words, filled with hurt and sadness. The thing that got Roman the most was knowing that when he returned he wasn't going to be able to celebrate it with his best friend in the whole world the way he had been dreaming of since he left WWE. No more stories that would cause him to laugh so hard he was crying in the backseat of their rental. Once the first tear fell, he knew they weren't going to stop.

Seth didn't know how he was going to deal with not having Dean there to turn to whenever he just needed the company, someone he didn't need to talk to to get the comfort he needed after a rough day. The fact that once Dean left, he would well and truly be on his own until Roman returned scared him more than anything. He wouldn't have his wrestling soulmate there, whether that was to fight against or with one another and he was going to miss it more than anything. Whenever he was in the ring with Dean he just felt alive, he felt whole. Tears were freely falling down his face and he knew whenever he'd wiped them away more would just instantly fall.

Dean was torn, he didn't want to leave. He'd spent countless nights awake thinking about Roman and Seth, the two people who had accepted him for who he is and loved him no matter what. His brothers, the ones who he felt truly comfortable around, the ones who managed to keep Mox at bay for 6 years. The ones who he loved sharing a ring with, the ones that taught him what love was and what a family was. They were his family, always would be. He knew he'd miss the way Seth's entire face would light up whenever he or Roman would enter the room, the way Roman would laugh at one of his stories or jokes and it would just bring joy to everyone around him. He'd miss the way the three of them would just go on random detours just to see more of the world together. He'd miss their brotherhood, but he knew he had to do it, do it for his own wellbeing. No matter how much it pained him, no matter how much he just wishes he could take away the pain of Seth and Roman and it hurt more knowing he was the one causing it. He wasn't aware he was crying until he felt himself sobbed.

As soon as Roman heard Dean sob he instantly went over to the couch and sat in the middle space, wiping away his own tears before he pulled Dean into his chest. He felt Seth shaking beside him and he grabbed onto his other brother, he held onto both of them with as much strength as he could without hurting them. He felt the wetness on his chest and he lowered his head kissing the top of both of their heads,he squeezed his eyes shut as more tears flowed down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, trying to build the courage to speak,"What made us so empowering is- we helped each other, we always looked out for one another." He took another deep breath,"It doesn't happen a lot in wrestling, but its not gonna change. Ever."

Seth reached over and laid his hand on Deans arm, he tried to speak as clear as possible but it was gonna be hard,"The best times i've ever had inside a ring has been with you guys." He stopped for a moment thinking back to all the great times they had, he let the tears flow freely, his voice was already shaky,"We won titles together, travelled together, nothing will change that."

Deans heart was racing a million miles an hour, he knew it was gonna be hard telling Seth and Roman, but hearing them talk so highly of their brotherhood made it so much harder for Dean to deal with, god he fucking loved them. "No matter what, we're family. I'll always be there." He held out his fist, knowing that his brothers would follow and they did. "Since day one, its us against the world."

They lowered their fists, and just lay on the couch. Each if them with their own fears and uncertainties consuming them, but they knew that no matter what happened I'm the future, one thing for sure, they'd always have each other.

**_"Even in factions, its a very individual game. But The Shield we were just iron-clad brothers in black."_ **

**_"We skipped the friend stage and became brothers."_ **

**_"I think thats what got us over, the fact we treated each other like brothers."_ **

**_"We're family, thats what makes it so powerful."_ **

**_"The men standing in this ring are brothers."_ **

Yeah, everything was going to be alright.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i cry whist writing this? Yes. Did i cry whilst editing this? Yes. Am i a mess? Yes.
> 
> On a more serious note, i love our shield boys and wish them nothing but happiness. 
> 
> I think this is the end of this, so thank you for making your way through it all.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated. Even just a couple of words <3


End file.
